customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
John Mercury Master
John Mercury Master is a Hero of of the Hero Factory in Timeline 673. Created by JackieFuChan616, he serves as the main protagonist of almost every story in Timeline 673. Origins In Timeline 527, about 10 years after the events of Invasion from Below, the known universe was obliterated by a massive war caused by an unseen evil force. Observing the destruction from another dimension, a group of mysterious beings were able to alter the timeline by sending a spirit back in time to inhabit the body of someone worthy in the past who could prevent this crisis from happening. In Timeline 527, the Hero Factory is a well known institution for dealing with evil across the known universe. The Hero Factory uses the latest in bio-genetic engineering to create soldiers of justice known as Heroes. Each one is created with unique powers and abilities, combined with the well known Hero Cores that are necessary for their creation. The cores give them their personality, and is a crucial aspect in making sure that the universe is a safe place. One downside of the Cores is that they require constant recharging. This has a tendency to place a burden on Makuhero City during times of energy crisis. After a major power failure two years prior, Hero Factory scientists started experimenting with new ways to extend the power of a Hero Core and try to make it so it needs to be recharged less and less. Eventually, they developed a new mercury-based solution that could be combined with Quatza in order to create a self recharging core with an almost perfect power loop. Deeming it too dangerous to test on an actual Hero, they decided to place the experimental core on a pilot as a beta test before rolling it out to other Heroes. Soon after, the Core was integrated into a newly created pilot JM-127. This pilot proved to be a major controversy in the Hero Factory. Due to his core, he was seen as a freak and treated as an outcast by the other pilots. His core gave him a unique personality, and he longed to join the ranks of the Heroes. He was however shot down by them at every shot he attempted. To compensate for this, he attempted to help the Heroes that he was supposed to be flying too and from their battles. This only made things worse however, as his actions led to two Heroes nearly getting killed. He was given two strikes, if he gets another one he will be deactivated. History Rise of a Hero JM-127 and Surge were blasted down by the Villain Thunder, eventually crashing on Oriae 12. Defying orders, JM-127 headed out to the crash site and attempted to intervene, only to cause Surge to get badly hurt and him nearly killed by Thunder. The two were eventually rescued by reinforcements, but JM-127 was put on trial for his actions and shut down. After he was brought to a scrap room, a mysterious ball of light appeared and passed into him reactivating him. He immediately made his way to the assembly tower, knocked out a few guards, and set the assembly tower to change him into a Hero. Afterwards, he grabbed a pair of electrical weapons and a jetpack and flew outside before blasting down Thunder's ship and heading to his location. He began to face Thunder, who had trapped the other Heroes inside the factory with a virus, and managed to put up a good fight. Once Preston Stormer was able to reach him, he ordered JM-127 to keep him busy for a few hours until Surge's surgery was finished. Though, JM-127 was able to deactivate the shield and stop the virus by redirecting Thunder's plasma ball at the City's power grid. It did however, interrupt Surge's surgery causing his death. Master then drew on all his power and was able to defeat Thunder, but was arrested by Natalie Breez shortly after. At the Hero Factory, he was reprimanded for his crimes, but spared by Mr. Makuro who decided to give him a chance much to the outrage of the other Heroes. He was then dubbed John Mercury Master by a machine, officially beginning his career as a Hero. Over the course of the next year, Master excelled at every challenge he was given, and soon overcame the discrimination over his role in Surge's death. He also began developing a type of morphing system to be tested in the field. He was a witness to Jimi Stringer's retirement and was selected as the most likely candidate to take his place on Alpha Team First Mission Coming Soon... Conception and Creation JackieFuChan616 ordered a custom made Hero in the mail as part of Lego's Hero Recon Team promotion that lasted until 2013. The character's name was taken from that Hero, but that character has almost no resemblance to the character that was eventually used. JackieFuChan616 noticed the unnamed pilot in the Hero Factory Dropship set and became interested in the solid silver core used as a placeholder, and wondered what could happen if this pilot was given a real core and wanted to be a Hero. The blue color was taken directly from the pilot, and also chosen because it is JackieFuChan616's favorite color. The white face color was chosen because it was the most common face JackieFuChan616 possessed at the time and because he thought it looked the best on his creation. Before John Mercury Master was created, all Hero Factory stories thought up by JackieFuChan616 had no original characters or storylines, no main continuity, and have all since been forgotten. Now with a unique character to anchor the series around, a continuous set of stories could be devised. Because JackieFuChan616 was just beginning to become fully immersed in popular culture when he began the stories, many stories and characters included references to stories and characters that JackieFuChan616 had recently seen when these stories were invented. Known Forms *Base Form *Super Hero *Super Hero 2 *Perfection State (Super Hero 2) *Super Hero 3 *Super Hero 4 *Super Hero 5 (infected) *Super Hero 5 (Perfection State) *Super Hero 5 *Zexal Warrior *Perfectionist *Ultra Zexal Warrior Enemies *Von Nebula *Zeltrax (formerly) *Parasite *Triad of Terror *Merik *Malum *Obstergo *Lothor *Perfectionist *End Category:Heroes Category:User:JackieFuChan616